The Hunter in Oz
by RedHal
Summary: Just a quick little story I wrote to pass the time. During a terrible storm, Gon gets knocked upside the head and falls overboard. When he wakes up, he's alone in some land. Will he ever get back to Killua?
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Summary: During a storm at sea, Gon hits his head and falls overboard. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a magical land where the people look vaguely familiar. Will Gon ever get back home?

**Prologue**

It was mid-afternoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as a ship flew across the sea. Gon and Killua were sitting in the crow's nest admiring the peace. Gon had just met his father, and now the two kids were trying to find something to do. Leorio was still in school, and Kurapica was still with his employer.

"I'm bored." Killua complained.

"We could go help swab the deck?" Gon suggested.

"That's not what I meant." Killua said. "I mean, we found your dad, we finished Greed Island, the Spiders haven't made any moves…there is NOTHING going on!"

"That's why we're going back to Whale Island." Gon said. "At least until we think of someth…"

Gon suddenly got a worried look on his face as he stood up.

"What's up?" Killua asked.

Gon was silent as he listened to the seagulls screeching.

"There's a storm coming." Gon said as he jumped from the crow's nest onto the sail and slid down. Killua followed.

"How big?" Killua asked.

"Bigger than the second one on the way to Dole." Gon said as they landed.

"Can you use an example from AFTER we met?" Killua requested.

"It's big." Gon told him

0000

Gon's description of the storm was an understatement. An hour after Gon told the captain, the sky darkened to where it looked more like midnight than six in the evening. Waves pounded on the wooden ship. Most of the water from the waves found its way onto the deck as it drenched the passengers and crew.

Gon and Killua were helping the crew keep the ship together. Suddenly, a wave drenched the two boys. As they coughed up the salt water, neither noticed a piece of the mast come down. As the board came down, another wave crashed across the ship. The next thing Killua knew was that Gon was gone. The board had hit Gon in the head, knocking him unconscious, and the wave pulled the unconscious boy into the sea.

TBC


	2. The Start of the Journey

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Journey**

When Gon woke up, he found himself back on the ship. It had run aground onto a beach

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in Zo." A male voice said.

Gon looked up and saw his Nen Master.

"Wing-san?" Gon asked.

"Who is this 'Wing-san?'" the man asked. "I am the wizard of the North, Gniw. Tell me, is this yours?"

He was pointing at the ship

"KILLUA!" Gon yelled as he remembered his best friend. He ran around the ship and looked all over it. No one was to be found.

"You are the only person."

"I have to find my friend." Gon said. "Kurapica and Leorio can help!"

He dug in his pockets, but found that they were empty.

"Tell me Gniw-san, is there a phone?"

"What is a phone?" Gniw asked.

"Great. How am I supposed to find Killua without contacting Kurapica and Leorio?"

"You may ask the Wizard of Zo." Gniw suggested. "The munchkins will show you how to start your journey. After all, they owe you."

"For what?" Gon asked.

Gniw pointed onto the beach. Gon looked and saw a pair of legs and a hand sticking from under the ship. The hand had a grip on something.

The two jumped from the ship.

"How did this happen?" Gon asked.

"There was a cyclone and it threw this vessel onto the wizard of the east. He was a tyrant to the munchkins. You defeated him."

"I didn't mean to." Gon said.

"You saved the munchkins." Gniw told the boy while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What was his name?" Gon asked.

"Ollorc." Gniw told him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and someone emerged from the smoke.

"Hisoka?!" Gon exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is this 'Hisoka'?" the man asked. "I am Akosih. And it was MY job to defeat Ollorc."

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Because only the person who defeats the owner of the necklace can possess it's power." Akosih explained. "I guess I better defeat you now." 

"But I don't have…" Gon started then looked down.

He was wearing a ruby and silver pendant.

"Stay away from the boy, Akosih." Gniw said.

"This isn't over." Akosih said.

"I've got to get to the wizard." Gon said. "Can you take me?"

"I would, but…"

There was a cloud of smoke and a boy who looked like Zushi appeared.

"I need to train my apprentice."

"Are you trying to get to the Wizard?" the Zushi-look-alike asked. "Just follow the yellow brick road."

The munchkins will show you the way" Gniw said.

Suddenly, a bunch of people half the size of Gon appeared and led the boy into the forest. Sure enough, they came across a road that was made from yellow brick.

TBC


	3. What Everyone Else was Doing

A/N: This is just a little insert to show what was actually going on. If you remember the original story (movie version), Dorothy's trip was just a dream after getting conked in the head by flying debris. Well, the same thing happened to Gon. This is what was going on during his adventure in his mind.

**Chapter 1.5: What Everyone Else was Doing**

The storm had subsided. On a private island, Kurapica was taking a walk along the beach. His boss owned the island and the head guard was given access to go anywhere.

A flock of seagull caught Kurapica's eye. Sensing something was wrong, the blond ran over to where they were gathered on the beach. When the birds noticed the potentially dangerous intruder, they took off revealing a sight that shocked Kurapica.

Gon was unconscious on the sand.

Kurapica ran over to the unconscious hunter and rolled Gon over to his back.

"Gon!" Kurapica said gently shaking the younger boy.

Nothing.

Quickly he checked for a pulse and breathing. There was a faint pulse and shallow breaths. The head body guard quickly whipped out his cell phone.

"Bashou! Get out here now! I'm on the beach. A friend of mine has just washed up on shore and he's unconscious." Kurapica ordered.

Less than five minutes later, the older hunter appeared.

"Is he okay?" Bashou asked.

"I can't determine that." Kurapica said. "He must have been caught out in that storm."

Bashou winced.

"What do we do?" the older hunter asked.

"Take him to my room." Kurapica ordered. "Once we get there…I have a friend who's training to be a doctor. He may know someone if he can't help Gon himself. Of course, we should keep an eye out for Killua. I'll send someone out to search as soon as we get Gon settled."

Bashou picked up the boy and carried Gon to Kurapica's room.

00000

On the ship,

"WHERE'S GON!!??" Killua ordered.

"We've searched everywhere." The captain explained. "There's no sign of him."

"We found this." The first mate said handing Killua Gon's cell phone.

Killua took it with a foreboding feeling.

"I need to get help." Killua said dialing the cell phone. "Leorio? Killua. Bad news. Gon and I were caught in a storm and he was washed overboard."

"_What?_" Leorio asked.

"Get your butt over here and help me search." Killua told him. "I'm going to call Kurapica to get him to help."

"_Right. I'll be there ASAP. Uh…Where are you?"_

"We're at port in Dole right now." Killua answered.

0000

Bashou laid Gon down on Kurapica's bed as the leader watched with anticipation. Where was Killua? Was Gon going to be okay?

As these questions raced in Kurapica's head, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurapica answered.

"_Kurapica? Killua_."

Kurapica felt a sigh of relief escape when he heard the ex-assassin's voice.

"_Bad news."_ Killua continued. "_Gon and I were caught up in a storm and he was washed overboard. I need you to come to Dole to help Leorio and I look."_

"I can't." Kurapica said.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!? THIS IS GON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_

"Killua!" Kurapica said to the cell phone. "He's already been found. He washed up on the shore of my boss's private island. I was just about to call Leorio to tell him to get his butt over here."

Silence.

"Killua?"

"_Is Gon okay?"_ Killua asked.

"I don't know. He's breathing and he has a pulse, but he's unconscious." Kurapica said.

"Okay. I'll call Leorio."

"I'll have some people meet you at Dole to pick you up." Kurapica said.

0000

At Leorio's

RING RING

"Hello?" Leorio asked after finishing packing.

"_Me again."_ Killua said. _"Kurapica said that Gon washed up on his boss's private island and that he's unconscious. He'll have some people meet us in Dole. Chances are Melody will be one of them since we know her and she knows us."_

"Okay."

0000

An hour later at Dole,

Killua was pacing the airport lobby when Leorio appeared.

"There you are." Killua said crossing his arms. "What kept you?"

"I got the soonest flight I could." Leorio argued.

"Leorio-kun. Killua-kun." A familiar voice said.

The two turned to see Melody waving at them.

"Melody." The two said recognizing the music hunter

0000

At the island an hour later,

"Gon." Kurapica tried again gently shaking the unconscious hunter.

Nothing.

Light and Neon were watching from the doorway. Kurapica had just finished explaining everything to them.

"He'll be okay." Neon said

Kurapica sighed with annoyance when he heard footsteps running down the hall. Killua was the first one on the scene quickly followed by Leorio.

"Okay. Everyone except Kurapica out!" Leorio said

"But…" Killua argued.

"I'm the doctor." Leorio argued.

Killua, Light, and Neon left the room.

"Anything?" Leorio asked.

"Just a faint pulse and shallow breathing." Kurapica said worriedly. "I also noticed a bump on the back of his head.

"Are you worried?" Leorio asked teasingly.

Kurapica glared at the hunter/doctor.

"Now is NOT the time to be teasing me." Kurapica said threatenly, his eyes crimson. "One of my best friend's life is at stake. I am not to be trifled with. Now. You're the doctor. You said so yourself. GET TO WORK!"

"Fine." Leorio said then added under his breath. "You DO have a heart."

"Now prove that you have a brain." Kurapica ordered as he left the doctor to his work.

0000

An hour later,

Killua, Kurapica, Neon, Light, and all the other bodyguards were waiting outside the hall. Everyone except Killua was leaning against a wall. Killua was pacing the hall. Suddenly the door opened and Leorio stepped out.

"I've done all I can." Leorio said. "It's up to Gon now."

"Is he awake?" Killua asked.

"No. Kurapica and I noticed a large bump on his head, so that could…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT AWAKE!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO…"

"Killua." Kurapica said grabbing Killua's shoulders and turning the younger hunter to face him as Light motioned for Leorio to follow him. "Leorio's done all he could. You have to have faith and patience."

"BUT…"

"No buts." Kurapica said. "Gon will wake up when his body feels strong enough. He was probably hit in the head by a large beam, so his mind might be a bit jumbled. When it's all straightened out, he WILL wake up."

"How long will it take?" Killua asked.

"As long as it needs to be." Kurapica answered. "Leorio won't let another friend die on him. That's why he went to medical school. If necessary, we'll take Gon to a hospital. But only if Leorio says it's the best thing."

Killua turned to the bedroom door.

"He's just as worried about Gon as we are." Kurapica continued. "Blowing up at him will not help Gon wake up any sooner.

"Okay." Leorio said coming back from his chat with Light Nostrad. "We have permission to stay as long as we want."

Kurapica gave Killua a small nudge.

"Sorry I blew up at you." Killua said reluctantly.

"Kurapica made you apologize. Didn't he?" Leorio said seeing right through the apology.

"In his own way." Killua said glaring at the Kurutanian.

"Apology accepted." Leorio said. "You can go stay with him if you want."

Killua was gone in less than a second.

"He's really worried." Leorio observed.

"We all are." Kurapica corrected.

TBC


	4. Travel Companions

**Chapter 2: Travel Companions**

Gon was now alone as he followed the yellow brick road. Suddenly, he came upon a field of corn. The road branched.

"Which way?" he asked nobody.

"That way." A voice said.

Gon looked around and only noticed a scarecrow that looked freakishly like Leorio where the roads branched. It was pointing towards the right. Gon continued looking for the voice

"Or you may try that way." The voice said again.

Gon looked back at the scarecrow, which was in the direction the voice was coming from. This time, it was pointing to the left.

"Did you say something?" Gon asked

The scarecrow that looked like Leorio nodded.

"At least, I think I did." he said. "Say, can you help me down?"

"Okay." Gon said as he ran over to the pole. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe if you pull that nail…"

Gon did and Leorio fell off.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Gon. I'm going to see the Wizard of Zo so I can find my best friend, Killua. You see, we were lost at sea. All I was told was to follow the yellow brick road. Do you know where I can find the wizard?"

"I don't know anything." the scarecrow said. "I don't have a brain."

"But…how can you talk?" Gon asked

"I don't know." the scarecrow said. "Hey. Do you think the wizard can give me a brain?"

"I don't see why not." Gon said. "C'mon."

"Weeee'rrrreee OFF to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Zo." Gon's companion sang horribly off key.

"Let's just talk on the way." Gon said covering his ears.

0000

As the two walked along the road, Gon's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." Gon complained.

"Hey look! Apples!" the Scarecrow said.

The two boys ran up to the apple trees and started picking. Suddenly, a branch slapped Gon's hand.

"Ouch!" Gon exclaimed.

"How would you like it if someone came along and picked something off of you?" the tree asked.

"Well, I was hungry, and…did you talk?"

"He was hungry." The tree taunted.

"he was hungry." The others joined.

"C'mon Gon. You don't want those apples. They probably have worms."

"What was that?" the tree asked.

"You heard me." The Scarecrow said to the tree before whispering to Gon. "This is how you get apples."

Sure enough, the trees started chunking the apples at the two boys. Suddenly, an apple hit something that was in the woods. It rang with a loud THUUUNK

"What was that?" The Scarecrow asked.

The two ran to check it out. Sure enough, there was an apple on the ground and a statue of someone who looked like Kurapica. The frozen person seemed to be pointing to something.

It was an oil can.

Gon looked back and forth from the frozen person to the oil can.

"I wonder…" the Scarecrow said as he picked up the oil can.

A few seconds later,

"Thank you." The boy made from tin that looked like Kurapica said.

"No problem." Gon said as he placed the oil can in his backpack. "What happened?"

"Well, I was chopping that tree over there, when it began to rain. I am ever grateful that you reoiled me."

"I'm Gon."

"Nice to meet ya. Glad we can help." The Scarecrow said. "C'mon Gon."

"Hold on." Gon said before turning back to the Tin Man. "Do you know where we can find the Wizard of Zo?"

"It's about a two days journey through the woods." the Tin Man said. "Then you'll come across the Emerald City. The Wizard lives there."

"Would you like to join us?" Gon asked.

"Gon." the Scarecrow said. "I'm sure he doesn't have anything to ask of the wizard."

"Well, I wasn't given a heart."

"No heart?" the two asked.

The Tin Man shook his head.

"Well, c'mon." Gon said pulling on the tin arm.

"Weeee'rrrreee OFF to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Zo." the Scarecrow sang horribly off key again.

"Please don't sing." The Tin Man said.

0000

Further into the woods, it got darker.

"How long have we been walking?" The Scarecrow complained.

"About thirty minutes." the Tin Man told him. "The forest is getting thicker."

"Think we'll run into wild animals?" Gon asked.

"Maybe." the Tin Man said.

"Any that eat straw?" the Scarecrow asked nervously.

"They might. Must mostly lions, tigers, and bears. Please don't repeat me."

ROAR!

The three jumped as a lioness roared from behind them. Gon turned to see that the lioness' face looked vaguely like Buscuit.

"Don't tell me." Gon told the lioness. "You lack courage."

"I thought I was hiding it." She admitted

"I feel like I've heard this story before." Gon admitted. "C'mon and join us."

"Are you sure? I'm not much of a help in battle." the Lioness said.

"Nonsense." Gon said. "C'mon guys."

Gon walked on ahead as the Tin Man and Scarecrow just starred at the boy in shock. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Weeee'rrrreee OFF to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Zo." The Scarecrow sang horribly off key for a third time.

"DON'T SING!" the others shouted.

TBC


	5. The Destination

**Chapter 3: The Destination**

An hour later, the gang found themselves on the outskirts of a bright green city.

"Wow." Gon and Scarecrow sighed as they starred at it.

"Emerald City." Tin Man said. "We're almost there."

"Race you guys!" Gon yelled as he started sprinting.

"Gon! Wait!" the others called.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke. Akosih emerged.

"You!" Gon said.

"Yes. Me." Akosih said. "You have something I want."

"Take it." Gon said.

"No can do." Akosih said with an evil chuckle. "I have to kill you in order to take it."

"If you want Gon, you'll have to kill me." Scarecrow said stepping between them.

"And me." Tin Man added doing the same.

"And negotiate strenuously with me." Lioness added.

"That will be easy." Akosih said raising his right hand to point at the gang.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Gon yelled.

The hand rose to the sky and storm clouds appeared. It started pouring down rain just long enough to rust Tin Man's joints.

"Gon! The oil can!" Scarecrow yelled

Suddenly, a flash came from Akosih hand and landed on Scarecrow's arms.

"Nobody does that to my friends." Lioness said as she jumped the magician.

Gon looked around and saw a well out in the middle of the field. He ran to it, drew a bucket of water, and ran back to Scarecrow. On the way, he tripped and the water came spilling out. It put out Scarecrow's fire and got on Akosih. The evil magician started shrinking.

"He's melting?" Scarecrow asked.

Sure enough, with a final scream, Akosih vanished.

"Great job." Tin Man said. "Now would someone PLEASE oil my joints."

0000

In the Emerald City,

"The wizard will see you now." A man who looked like the Hunters' exam's chairman's assistant said.

The four went into the room and saw a giant head floating.

"WHAT IS YOUR WILL!?"

"Well," Scarecrow said hesitantly. "I-I-I…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! THE GREAT ZO KNOWS ALL!"

"Then why ask?" Gon asked.

"SILENCE!"

"Please. I just want to find my friend, Killua." Gon begged.

"I SAID SILENCE! THE ALL GREAT AND POWERFUL ZO HAS SPOKEN! HE WILL NOT BE INTERRUPTED BY TROUBLESOME BRATS SUCH AS YOU! THE GREAT ZO HAS SPOKEN! PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!"

Throughout the speech, Tin Man motioned to the Scarecrow after noticing projectors. Sure enough, they found the source. Off to the side was a black curtain. As Lioness and Gon were watching the head, the other two snuck off and pulled the curtain back.

"Who are you?" Gon asked the man who looked like Netero. "Wait. Don't tell me. Oreten. Right?"

"How'd you know?" the older man asked clearly shocked.

"Lucky guess." Gon said finally seeing the pattern.

"YOU'RE the Wizard?" Scarecrow asked. "So you have no intention of helping us?"

"There's no need!" Oreten said. "You all have what you came looking for."

The foursome looked confused.

"I saw your battle with the evil magician." The wizard said turning to Tin Man. "You were willing to give your life for your friend. That shows that you do have a heart."

"I guess it does." Tin Man said.

The wizard then turned to Scarecrow "And you knew exactly what to do when your friend rusted."

"Well, anyone could have…"

"And you, Lioness. You jumped on the magician even though you barely stood a chance."

"Well, a friend was hurt." She said.

"I DO have a brain!" Scarecrow yelled dancing around. "HA! Take THAT all you dumb crows. WHOA!"

Everyone started laughing as the scarecrow tripped over his legs.

"And my trip home to my friend?" Gon asked

"That necklace." Oreten said. "Just hold it out, tell it where you want to go, and it will take you."

Gon started to do that but then looked at his new friends.

"Come with me."

"We can't." Scarecrow said.

"We belong here." Tin Man added

"You can stay here." Lioness suggested.

"I have to find Killua." Gon said sadly. "I'll miss you guys."

"GROUP HUG!" Scarecrow yelled.

Everyone, even Oreten, joined.

After they pulled out, Gon held the necklace out.

"Take me to wherever Killua is." Gon said.

The world around him swirled as he saw the four wave goodbye. Then, all went blank.

TBC


	6. Back Home

**Chapter 4: Back **

Gon groaned as he came to. His eyes opened to reveal that he was in a bedroom. The hunter sat up and looked around the room. From the size of it, he was in a mansion. He looked towards the window and saw the ocean.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He looked around some more and saw Killua sitting on a chair, across the room, asleep. (Leorio drugged him).

"KILLUA!" Gon yelled

Killua woke with a start as the sleeping drug wore off and he fell off the chair. Gon winced.

"GON!" Killua yelled back as he ran to his friend's side. "You're awake."

"Yeah. How'd I get here?"

"Well, you were found on the beach. We were so worried about you. You've been out cold for three days."

Gon frowned.

"But, then…It was only a dream?" Gon asked.

"What dream?" Killua asked.

"Well, I was in this land called Zo. And everyone was there. Wing, Zushi, Chrollo (even though I didn't exactly SEE him), Hisoka, Leorio, Kurapica, Buscuit, and Netero. And…"

"Good. You're up." A familiar voice said.

The two kids looked up to see a familiar face in a doctor's outfit.

"SCARECROW!" Gon yelled.

The other two looked confused.

"Gon. It's Leorio" Leorio said.

"Oh. Right. Forgot." Gon said rubbing the back of his head.

"How can you forget ME?!" Leorio asked while shining a small flashlight in Gon's eyes to check for any signs of a concussion. "You're fine."

"Great. Where am I?"

"You're in my mansion on my private island." A female voice said.

The three turned to see a young, pink-haired girl leaning against the door frame before she entered.

"Thanks for letting me use your room." Gon said.

"Oh. This isn't my room." The girl said. "It's the head bodyguard's room."

"Cool." Gon said looking around.

"Neon." Kurapica said as he stuck his head in the door. "Your father would like a word."

"Okay." Neon said leaving the room.

"TI…KURAPICA!" Gon exclaimed as he caught his near mistake with the name.

"Gon!" Kurapica exclaimed when he saw his friend awake. As he entered the room, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Gon said.

"No concussion." Leorio told the blond.

Kurapica sighed with relief as if a weight had been lifted. In fact, the entire room seemed that way.

"What happened?" Gon asked.

The three looked at each other. Kurapica decided to start.

"Well, I was taking a walk on the beach. The storm had just subsided and I saw some seagulls gathered. My presence frightened them and, as they flew away, I noticed you laying still. I called one of my fellow employees and we brought you in. No sooner had Bashou laid you on my bed, my phone rang. Killua was wanting…actually, demanding that I stop what I was doing to help him look for you after he explained about the storm. I told him that you were already found and that I was just about to call for medical help."

"I told him that I had already contacted Leorio." Killua interrupted. "So, I called Leorio back and told him where to go."

"When I got here," Leorio added. "I went straight to work. All that was left was for you to wake up. Killua here never left your side."

"I wanted to be around for when Gon woke up." Killua defended his action before turning to Gon. "I TOLD you we should have gone below deck. But did you listen? Noooo. 'We have to go help the crew' even though they have been trained to do stuff like that."

"Look at the bright side." Gon said. "We met back up with Leorio and Kurapica."

The others looked at Gon in shock before turning to each other. They had been so worried about the young hunter, they never realized that they were together again.

"So we are." Leorio said pushing his glasses from the edge of his nose to closer to his eyes.

"Well, all that matters is that everyone is safe." Kurapica said.

"Let's see how long we can stay together this time." Killua said.

"Well, Mr. Nostrad asked me to be the family doctor." Leorio announced.

"When did that happen?" Kurapica asked.

"While you were calming down an hysterical Killua." Leorio said.

"I was NOT hysterical." Killua denied.

"Were too." Leorio said.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

Suddenly, Leorio had Killua in a headlock. Kurapica put his hand up to his face as he shook his head trying to figure out how he became friends with those two clowns. Suddenly, Leorio and Killua jumped the chain-user. Gon got out of bed and joined them. There truly was no place like home.

The End

A/N: I know. Short and a corny ending. Not my best work. But, I thought it would be fun to write. No flames please.


End file.
